An internet (Internet) application running on a network is typically referred to as an over the top (Over The Top, referred to as OTT) application. A large number of OTT applications are deployed in an internet data center (Internet Data Center, referred to as IDC shortly), and the IDC is located at a core layer of the network. A user terminal accessing an OTT application located in the IDC is a typical mode for a user to surf the internet. There may be a client end software of the OTT application installed at the user terminal, but due to limited network conditions, when a large number of user terminals access the OTT application, stagnation and wait condition would happen regardless of whether the user terminal accesses the OTT application via either a browser or an OTT client, which influence user experience.
Based on the above problems, some relatively large OTT applications may use a service mode of a content delivery network (Content Delivery Network, referred to as CDN shortly), namely, when a user accesses a central OTT application, the access thereof will be redirected to a distributed OTT application close to the user, in this way, bandwidth pressure of the central OTT application may be alleviated, and bad experience, such as stagnation and wait and the like, may be relieved to a certain extent. However, with the rapid development of the internet at present, this service mode still cannot meet rapid development needs of the OTT application. Therefore, it is in urgent need of a new service mode supporting the OTT application, so as for meeting needs of OTT applications that start to develop.